Halloween
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Pues eso, Halloween Kuro x Fye. Shonenai
1. Chapter 1

Hola !! ya volví con otro fic!!! Ya sé que es tarde, pero bueno... ¡ Feliz Halloweeen!!

* * *

Una noche...¿aburrida?

Era una noche oscura. No había luna. Era la noche de Halloween y como tal, los niños pasaban por las casas pidiendo chuches.

De hecho, Mokona, Syaoran y Sakura habían decidido seguir con aquella tradición, mientras los dos únicos adultos del grupo se quedaban en casa.

El mago suspiró mirando el techo, tumbado en el sofá. Estaba muuuuy aburrido, sin saber qué hacer y eso le daba sueño.

El ninja se dedicaba a tamborilear los dedos en la madera del suelo de la sala. De no ser por ello Fye llevaría horas dormido, pero ese ruido despertaba su mente, así que se mantenía despierto mirando al techo con cara de zombie y más aburrido que una ostra solitaria en un mar solitario de un planeta solitario.

- Ne, Kuroríiiiiin...

- ¿ Qué? - gruñó el nombrado

- Que me aburro

- Pues muy bien, abúrrete que así estás mejor.

- Pero es que si me aburro, me duermo pero como metes ruido en seguida me despierto.

- Eso, encima las culpas a mí ¬¬

- wiiii kurosama se mosqueó nn

Hubo otro momento de silencio de ultratumba que fue cortado por el crepitar de la hoguera encendida en la chimenea.

-¿ Donde estarán los mocosos? - preguntó el ninja.

- Nu sé, pero ya son las 3 de la madrugada y aún no han llegado.

Otro silencio de ultratumba.

- Ne, Kurowanko. ¿ por qué no jugamos a algo divertido?

- El significado que tengas en la cabeza de "divertido" me da muy mala espina. Es un no.

- Kurorin es un aburrido

El mago le miró con carita de cachorrito e hizo pucheretes.

- Vale, vale! xo solo una partida. uu

Fye sonrió alegremente y se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba xa ir a buscar algo escaleras arriba.  
Kurogane miró al suelo

- leñe, me he sonrojado...xo si es un imbecil... xo es un idiota... xo es...

- Kuropyoooooooon!! ya lo tengo juguemos juguemos.

El ninja miró la caja que tenía Fye entre las manos con preocupación

- ¿ "El fantasma de los McGregor"¿ Qué mierda es esa?

- Nyaaaaan, Kuropi es malo hasta con los juegos

- Déjame en paz.

- Mira tú eres un fantasma y tienes que pillarme vale??

- Eso será fácil.

Pasaron las horas y kurogane ya no tenía paciencia.

- Wiiiii gané otra vez

- Ya estoy harto de este juego - bramó

- ah? lo que pasa es k noquieres perder!!!

Ahora estaban los dos tirados en e suelo mirando el techo.

- Kuromiin...

- ¿ Qué quieres, idiota?

- Que me aburro de nuevo

Kurogane suspiró.

- Vete a lavarte la cara

- ¿ qué?

- ya me has oído. O quieres que te vean así los mocosos cuando lleguen??

- N-no

Dicho eso, Fye se levantó y se fue al baño rápidamente.

- Baka... no escondas lo que tienes en el interior.  
Fye se mojó por 10 vez la cara y se miró en el espejo.

- ¿ qué¿Por qué ahora?

Tenía los ojos rojos y le escocían por las lágrimas saladas.

- Pero¿ qué me pasa?

- ¿ Quieres saberlo? - dijo una voz gruñona

Fye se volvió y se quedó mirando al ninja. Bajó la vista avergonzado, intentando esconder las lágrimas.

- Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a sentirte solo ¿ verdad? Tanto que incluso querrías no existir.

Y de nuevo las palabras de Kurogane habían dado en la diana. El ninja gruñó y le dio un pequeño zape en el coco.

- Entérate de una vez de que no estás solo.

Fye dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

- eso está mejor mago imbecil.

- aaah, pero Kuronya se preocupa por mí

El ninja agarró del brazo al mago y lo arastró con él a la calle, cogiendo antes el abrigo de Fye.

- Ne, kurochan qué haces??

Fuera estaba todo nevado y kurogane arrastró consigo a un mago que se dejó llevar sin objeción.

- Kurojiiiin adonde vamos??

- Es un secreto.

- Aaaaah. Kurosama quiere jugar conmigo. k bien!!

El ninja soltó al mago y siguió csminando solo

- Aaaaaaah. Kurochan se molestó

Fye no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando vio una bola de nieve ir directa a su rostro. La fuerza fue tal que cayó al suelo.

El ninja se acercó al mago con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿ qué¿ Te diviertes, baka?

- nga?

- Imbecil quítate la nieve de la cara.

Pero lo que Kurogane no sabía era que Fye le iba a lanzar una bola también . justo en el blanco: el rostro del ninja.

- Bueno, ahora estamos iguales no.

Kurogane puso cara de asesino

- Te vas a enterar, esmirriado.

- Kyaaaa. kurosama se enfadó!!!

El mago se levantó del suelo y corrió calle arriba.

- Los...estúpidos...motes!! Para yaaa!!

Y el ninja echó a correr detrás de él.

FIN ( Se continuará si la gente quiere )

* * *

ja ne!!!! 


	2. Paseando entre la nieve

¡ Hyuuuu! aquí traigo la continuación de Halloween . espero les guste y sin más, les dejo con el capi

* * *

Paseando entre la nieve

_A love with you forever_

_wishing your happiness today, tomorrow and always…_

Fye y Kurogane paseaban solos por un camino solitario, iluminado por las luces de pequeños farolillos que les guiaban a través del camino.

Hacía mucho frío. Demasiado frío.

Kurogane estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, buscando palabras que le podría decir al mago.

Fye iba a su lado con la cabeza gacha, observando la fina nieve que había bajo sus pies. Alzó la mirada y sintió una sensación fría recorrer su mejilla. Se quedó mirando los copos de nieve caer.

- Está nevando – murmuró, parando en seco al ninja, el cual se volvió y lo miró seriamente.

El mago tenía una mirada distante y alzó sus manos, para dejar caer sobre ellas copitos de nieve.

- ¿ Tu mundo no es un país del norte?

- Sí...

- Entonces¿ por qué te comportas como si nunca hubieras visto la nieve?

Fye bajó su mirada al suelo.

- Pues porque... en mi mundo... no había... agua – los ojos azules se cerraron y Fye empezó a caer al suelo.

El ninja lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¡ Oy!

Pero el mago no le oía. Tampoco tenía buena cara y a decir verdad, sus mejillas estaban heladas. El ninja acomodó al mago y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro. Y siguió su camino hacia arriba. Había oído que en lo alto de aquella colina por la que paseaban ambos, había un médico. Y puesto que el mago se había desmayado, lo mejor era llevarlo allí y que lo chequearan.

En cuanto la vio, empezó a correr hacia allí con todas sus fuerzas.

- Aguanta... - susurró al mago.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con una joven.

- Necesito un médico por favor

La joven le indicó que le siguiera.

* * *

- Ya veo – susurró la anciana que habitaba en la casa-. Así que cayó fulminado¿ no?

El ninja asintió, sin apartar la mirada del mago, el cual yacía en una cama con muchas mantas encima.

- No te preocupes, se pondrá bien. Sólo fue un pequeño desmayo, en seguida despertará. Mientras, les prepararé algo caliente.

La anciana abandonó la estancia, dejando al ninja con Fye, el cual parecía no tener complicaciones en el descanso.

Fye gimió y abrió los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó y miró alrededor. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama pero una voz le detuvo.

- No hagas esfuerzos – gruñó la voz.

- Ugh...

El mago se dejó caer de nuevo y bostezó.

- ¿ Qué pasó? – murmuró con voz adormilada

- Hm... Parece ser que la nieve es tóxica.

- ¿ Tóxica?

- Sí, aunque la anciana ha dicho que has tenido suerte de que no te sucediera nada.

- ¿ Anciana?¿ qué anciana?

El ninja suspiró.

- ¿ Recuerdas algo desde que te desmayaste?

- N-no

- Bueno, la cosa es que despertaste dos o tres veces más antes, pero parece ser que estabas inconsciente aún.

- Oh... – murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Con solo verlo el ninja ya supo que estaba dormido. Pero había algo que le carcomía el cerebro. ¿ Por qué le había afectado la nieve al mago y no a él?

Se lo preguntó a la anciana y la mujer le explicó que la nieve del suelo había perdido en parte su toxicidad, la cual ascendía de nuevo a la atmósfera y volvía a bajar con nieve. Y que era esa la más peligrosa.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Fye había recuperado las fuerzas para bajar toda la colina, aunque tuvo que ser ayudado x el ninja. A medio camino, oyeron un estruendo que les heló el cuerpo.

- ¿ Q-qué es eso? – preguntó el mago.

- ¡ Es una avalancha!- gritó el ninja, cogiendo a Fye del brazo más fuertemente.-. ¡ Corre!

A duras penas podían correr, la nieve les llegaba por la cintura y el mago se fue quedando atrás. El ninja volvió como pudo hacía él. Quedaban pocos metros entre ellos cuando una mole de nieve les cayó encima arrasando todo a su paso, ladera debajo de la colina, en dirección al pueblo en el que estaban. Kurogane abrió los ojos y pudo ver el rostro del mago completamente inexpresivo, antes de que algo le golpeara fuerte y lo llevara a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Syaoran cogió a la princesa del brazo.

- ¡ Vamos, hime! Tenemos que irnos de aquí

- P-pero Fye-san y Kurogane-san...

Syaoran echó a correr sin oír las protestas de la princesa.

* * *

Kurogane abrió los ojos a un mundo completamente blanco, que dañó su vista. Se restregó los ojos y miró a los alrededores. Estaban en medio del pueblo, la gente corría de un lado para otro despavorida, horrorizada.

De repente, el ninja se acordó de su compañera y empezó a buscarlo entre aquella mole de nieve compacta. Excavó a su lado y encontró el rostro más pálido que nunca de Fye. Siguió excavando lo más rápido posible hasta que logró sacar al mago de su ataud de nieve.

Tembloroso colocó dos dedos en su cuello y casi saltó de alegría al sentir un débil y lento latir del corazón del mago. Acercó su mano a la boca del mago y pudo sentir una débil brisilla que supo era la lenta respiración de Fye.

Cogió al mago en brazos como pudo. No le importaba si el mago tenía algo roto. Lo importante era que sobreviviera. Necesitaba darle calor así que se dirigió a su casa, la cual milagrosamente se había salvado de la destrucción por unos metros. Entró en ella y corrió al salón, donde acomodó al mago en el sofá y encendió la chimenea.

Y pasó horas observando el rostro inexpresivo de Fye, esperando mientras su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse.

Continuará...

* * *

lol ¿ quieren más? Pues reviews please.

¿ Despertará Fye¿ Quién o qué provocó la avalancha¿ Y por qué Syaoran decide huir con Sakura sin buscar a sus amigos?

todo eso y más en el próximo capi .


End file.
